


A Reason To Return

by Verai



Series: Desperate Desire [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You left Arthur, telling him he’ll have to woo you back the correct way. He’s trying his best. (Part of the A Fortnight Of Falling arc.)





	A Reason To Return

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated sugary sweet fluff. Oh, and maybe some smut at the end. Maybe. You’ll just have to find out.

It had been two weeks since you left Arthur’s house. Your routine returned to normal, or at least, as normal as it could be. You went to work in the morning, had lunch at noon, worked until 5PM, and everyday like clockwork, Arthur would come by and escort you home. The two of you would talk about your day, about random things, tell each other stories. Sometimes he’d linger at your doorstep, hanging onto your every word, until you finally told him to have a good night.

You never invited him in. He never pushed the issue; he always just tipped his hat, bid you a good night in return, and left you alone.

You sometimes wished he’d push a bit. But then again, that was the reason you had left; so he’d learn to give you space. And he had. Right after you had moved back into your cabin, he showed up at your door in the morning to escort you into town. You finally told him to stop on the third day, after he didn’t get the hint when you told him you didn’t need an escort in the morning. 

To your surprise, he listened.

On your first day off away from him, you had half expected him to show up and whisk you away somewhere.

He didn’t. 

So on your next day off the following week, you were surprised to see him at your door, looking clean shaven, hair brushed & trimmed, dressed in a dark blue vest and white shirt. His pants were not covered in dust and dirt and fit him quite nicely, and his boots, though still scuffed up, were as clean as possible. He was fumbling with his hat in his hands.

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I… I was wonderin’...” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down shyly before lifting his eyes to meet yours. “Would you like to go to St. Denis? Catch a show?’

To be honest, you had been planning to garden today. Weighing your options (could you afford to wait another week and let the weeds get bigger?), you watched Arthur with a sharp gaze, observing every change in his stance, every awkward shuffle as he looked up at you hopefully.

You finally sighed. “Sure. Let me get dressed,” you mumbled as you stepped back and shut the door of your cabin, leaving him outside to wait.

***

Once you had closed the door, you leaned against it and let your smile grow. Then you went to get your prettiest dress. Of all the things you thought he might do to win you back, you hadn’t expected this. 

You got dressed in record time and went back out to see him brushing his horse, mumbling as if the horse understood him. He quickly looked up when he heard the door shut and quieted once he saw you. Your dress was dark red and gold, the shoulders a little poofy, the neckline dipping low enough to catch his attention and make his gaze darken with hunger. The sleeves were long, with lace ruffles at the ends. You smiled at him, knowing where his thoughts were going.

“Shall we go?” you said as you walked up to him, smirking. 

Shaking his head of his carnal thoughts, Arthur smiled back. He held his hand out to you. “My lady.”

***

The ride to St. Denis was uneventful, but the two of you just enjoyed each other’s company, with your arms wrapped around his waist. You had missed having him so close all the time, if you were honest with yourself. 

The show you had gone to see was a series of unrelated entertainers, but they had all been pretty amazing, except for the woman with the small magician and the giant brute. That had been amazingly, accidentally, hilarious.

In between acts, the two of you whispered to one another, making snide comments and being snarky as hell, making the other laugh. You were actually having a great time, and surprised by how similar your sense of humor was with his. Arthur’s smiling, laughing face was a rare thing to see these days, and you realized you missed it more than you thought.

After the show was over, Arthur led you out, your hand on his arm. Once outside, he lifted you back up on his horse.

“Would you like to get dinner in town while we’re here?”

You pondered. And made a decision.

“Why don’t we go back to my place? I’ll make you something.”

Arthur’s eyes sparkled like the Milky Way as he replied, “That sounds amazin’.”

***

You knew this would happen. The moment you two were past the city limits, Arthur pushed his horse to a hard gallop, and you clung to Arthur tightly as he raced back to your place. You knew why, and you laughed when he finally slowed as he reached the hill before your cabin.

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“Damn right I am,” he grumbled. “Been waitin’ for you to invite me in for too long.”

“I just invited you in for dinner. I never said anything else.”

He turned in the saddle to look at you. The heat in his stare withered your resolve a little bit.

Just a little bit.

He practically leapt off from the saddle and helped you down before hitching his horse and following you inside. He seemed so big in your small one-room cabin, and you found yourself growing a little nervous just having him in here.

You started making biscuits and gravy, with Arthur helping to mix the dough for the biscuits. It felt so  _ right _ , the two of you together like this, and with each passing moment, the fact that you had really missed him was sinking more deeply into your mind. You had felt empty these past two weeks, and now you knew why. It wasn’t just the nights of surrendering to his passion that you missed, although you had to admit that you longed for that too.

You wanted to return to the way things were right before you had left, when the two of you would share a dance of domesticity at dusk. It was something so ethereal in its banality; it felt like a warm blanket in winter, a hot soak in a tub, a steaming cup of coffee. You missed that feeling.

You wanted it back.

After dinner, after everything was cleaned and put away, the two of you looked at each other. Arthur waited for a moment, but you said nothing, so he started to head for the door.

“I had a mighty fine time,” he said, his back turned to you, his hand on the handle. He waited a moment more. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

You hesitated.

He turned the handle.

“Wait!”

He let go of the handle.

“I… I missed you too.” You walked closer to him.

His breathing hitched.

“Please.” You wrapped your arms around his waist. “Stay.”

Arthur’s head bowed, his hands gripping yours as you fisted the fabric of his shirt. “If I stay, I won’t hold back.”

“I know.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

He turned in your arms and pulled you into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of your head.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered.

And then he picked you up and walked over to the bed.

***

Laying you down gently, Arthur caressed your cheek tenderly before standing up, his hands moving to his belt. You watched, your body heating up like a kettle on a fire as he took off his belt, setting it aside. He took off his vest, slid the suspenders down his arms, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, a teasing light in his eyes as he slid it off his broad shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He kicked off his boots, then reached for his button fly.

“I think it’s your turn,” he said with nothing but his pants on. “I’ve taken off enough for now.”

You sat up on the bed, annoyed that he stopped right when it was getting to the best part. But two could play that game. Grabbing his hands, you pulled him onto the bed, making him sit down as you stood up. Settling yourself in his lap, you smiled up at him.

“I’m just a woman. Maybe you should help?” You batted your eyelashes at him.

He scoffed, knowing full well that you could take it off yourself. But he smiled as he started to unbutton your dress, his hands caressing every bit of skin he revealed with each button undone. He slid the cloth over your shoulders, kissing your collarbone and shoulder as he continued down, until your dress was bunched around your waist, your chemise beginning to slide off your shoulders.

Standing up, you took your dress off the rest of the way and walked away from him, purposely swaying your hips as you set the dress on top of your cabinet. You slowly walked back towards him in just your drawers and chemise, sliding each article of clothing off until you finally stood an inch in front of him, completely nude.

“Your turn,” you said, a teasing smile on your lips.

His reaction to you tantalizing him with your deliberate striptease was to grab you and pull you onto the bed, immediately pinning you down with his body. 

“You naughty kitten,” he growled. “Teasin’ me like that.” He took your mouth with an intensity that bordered on violence, grinding his hips against yours, the rough fabric of his pants rubbing harshly against your skin. He tore himself away so he could kneel before you and spread your legs apart. Slipping a finger inside of you, he curled it upwards, hitting something inside of you that made you gasp.

“There ya go, darlin’,” he said encouragingly, pushing another finger inside you. Then he bent down to lick your clit, and you lost all thought as you mindlessly lifted your hips to meet his devilish tongue. He pushed you back down with one hand on your thigh as he continued his sensual teasing, taking you to the edge before pausing to blow gently on your skin, letting you down from your high without giving you release. By the fifth time he had done it, you were a whimpering, sobbing mess, begging him desperately to let you come.

Letting you cool down a sixth time, he stood up and started to take off his pants. Your eyes zeroed in on his hard cock, and he stroked it slowly, his smile and his eyes burning with the need to make you his once more. Crawling up your body, he coaxed your legs apart further so he could settle himself between them. He kissed you as he guided the head of his cock around your folds, spreading your slick and teasing your clit. You could taste yourself on his tongue as he drank you in like a man starved. And he was; you felt how much he craved you in each heated touch.

Then he took you in one strong thrust. You cried out; you hadn’t had him in so long, and he pinched your clit at the same time, making you quake with the pleasure and pain wrapped up together until you couldn’t tell the difference. And all of that dizzying sensation was focused on your core, making you hyper-aware of how large he was, how much he filled you.

“I know you missed this,” he said as he pulled out almost completely before shoving himself back inside of you with enough force to move the bed. “You’re so wet, your body don’t lie.”

Without moving his hips, Arthur stroked your clit, intent on your pleasure; it didn’t take long for you to finally let go, euphoria shooting through your veins. You were addicted like a junkie, clawing at his arms as your cries filled the air. 

In the midst of your climax, feeling your walls clenching around his cock, Arthur started taking you, hard and fast. Your rickety bed bounced as he pumped his hips with abandon until you were pretty sure he was deeper inside you than he had ever been, his movements frenzied with lust.

“You feel so good,” he rumbled as he reached his limits. You felt him about to withdraw to finish on you, and you wrapped your legs around him, not letting him leave.

“Shoot inside me,” you begged.

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t stop to ask if you were sure. He just held you tightly, his body crushing yours as he let his full weight fall upon you.

“Mine,” he moaned as he came, unloading all of his spend inside of you, thrusting forcefully until he had shot every last drop into you. He lay on top of you, catching his breath before he rolled over, taking you with him, draping you on top on his chest. You felt his cock slip from you, a trail of come sliding along your thigh.

“Arthur,” you sighed happily. You heard him mumble your name in your ear as you both began to slip into a dreamless sleep, tired and satisfied.

***

The next morning, you awoke with Arthur wrapped around you, legs and arms all tangled with yours.

“Arthur?”

“Mmm, yeah?” he mumbled, half-asleep.

“You’ve ruined me, you know.”

Arthur opened his eyes, fully awake now. “What?”

You stared at him. “You finished inside me.”

“You asked! You begged for it!”

Ignoring his growing look of panic, you poked his cheek. “Are you going to take responsibility?”

He blinked. And as comprehension dawned on him, his smile grew like the rising sun, bright and warm. “Darlin’, I wouldn’t dream of shirkin’ my responsibilities.” 

“Good. You can start by making me breakfast,” you joked with a grin.

He took your hands and kissed them. “Okay then.” As he got up and threw on his pants, he turned back to you. The look in his eyes was full of love and made your heart skip a beat.

“I’ll take care of ya. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.  
> I mean, I could be persuaded to write that part too. Maybe.


End file.
